lucasfilmfandomcom-20200215-history
Wrath Unleashed
| genre = Strategy | modes = Single player, multiplayer | platforms = PlayStation 2, Xbox | media = }}Wrath Unleashed is a strategy game for the PlayStation 2 and the Xbox created by The Collective, Inc. and released by LucasArts in 2004 for PlayStation 2 and Xbox. It is a chess-like game that combines strategy with combat, not unlike that of The Unholy War, or Archon: The Light and the Dark. Gameplay The basic idea of the game is there is a war between the gods of the four Elements (Water, Fire, Earth, and Wind), a war which shattered their homeworld into an asteroid belt, sustained by their powers. In the game, one god attempts to claim the territory of another god with their army of mythical creatures, which move over a "board" of hexagonal spaces (each space representing a type of terrain, such as Desert, Glacier, Swamp, Island, etc.). When two opposing troops occupy the same hexagonal space, gameplay shifts to an arena, where the troops must battle to the death for the right to occupy the space. The point of the game is to position your troops over spaces which contain the enemy's temples. Characters The characters in Wrath Unleashed are divided into Light (good) and Darkness (evil), as well as Order (intelligence, thought) and Chaos (combat, battle). Each faction of characters has the power of a specific element. The Light Order * Water Demigoddess - Aenna is the goddess of Water, and is as "pure as crashing waves and waterfalls". Aenna wields power over the Elements of Water and Ice. As a goddess of the Light Order, she represents enlightenment and wisdom. Through her teachings, feral orgres were able to focus their rage into powerful magic. Aenna is in love with the powerful god, Epothos. Aenna is capable of spell-casting, and can heal her troops, or teleport them across the board, or destroy nearby enemies. Her color is Blue. * Ogre Mage - Devout followers of Aenna, the Ogre mages are fierce combatants, and can employ ice magic when fighting enemies. * Frost Dragon - Serpentine flying dragons which attack with fierce talons and freezing breath. * Juggernaut Adept - A powerful sorcerer riding a golden rhino-like beast. The Juggernaut Adept attacks with Ice Magic and by charging into the opponent. The Juggernaut Adept is the only Light Order creature who can use spells, with the exception of Aenna. * Water Elemental - A squid-like being of pure water, the Elemental is created by either Aenna or a Juggernaut Adept's spell. * Genie - A mythical spirit which obeys the wishes of Aenna, this blue-and gold floating warrior can attack with either ice magic, or pummel an enemy with objects hurled via telekinesis. * Frost Giantess - A giant woman with the antlers of an elk, this fierce warrior will attack her foes with her enormous hammer. * Water Unicorn - a horse with fish scales instead of fur, a blue dorsal-fin in place of a mane, a tail-fin for a tail, and a narwhal-like tusk protruding from is lower jaw, the Water Unicorn can teleport over gaps in the board, and teleport away from enemies in battle, as well as summoning freezing rain upon enemies. * Water Centaur - a blue half-human, half-beast creature with goat-like horns, the centaur attacks with a battle axe and water-blasts. The Light Chaos * Fire Demigod - Epothos is the god of Fire, and is "a volcanic warrior with the fury of the Sun". Epothos wields power over the Elements of Fire and Magma. As a god of the Light Chaos, he represents courage and valor in combat. Epothos forged his warriors, the Fire Giants, in the core of a volcano. He is in love with the goddess, Aenna or so she thinks. Epothos is capable of spell-casting, and can heal his troops, or teleport them across the board, or destroy nearby enemies. His color is Red. * Fire Giant - Creations of Epothos, these enormous humanoid beasts are formed from lava and are capable of feats of enormous strength and throwing spheres of volcanic magma. * Flame Dragon - Serpentine flying dragons which attack with fierce talons and burning breath. * Juggernaut Adept - A powerful sorcerer riding a spiky boar-like beast, the Juggernaut Adept is the only other Light Chaos character who can cast spells (besides Epothos). * Fire Elemental - A squid-like being of pure fire, the Elemental is created by either Epothos or a Juggernaut Adept's spell. * Genie - A mythical spirit which obeys the wishes of Epothos, this red-and gold floating warrior can attack with either fire magic, or pummel an enemy with objects hurled via telekinesis. * Fire Giantess - A giant woman with the horns of a bull, this fierce warrior will attack her foes with her enormous hammer. * Fire Unicorn - a horse with dragon scales instead of fur, a red sail-like fin in place of a mane, a smaller fin running down its tail, and a spiral tusk protruding from is lower jaw, the fire Unicorn can teleport over gaps in the board, and teleport away from enemies in battle, as well as releasing gouts of flame upon enemies. * Fire Centaur - a red half-human, half-beast creature with goat-like horns, the centaur attacks with a battle axe and fire-blasts. The Dark Order * Earth Demigod - Durlock is the god of Earth, and is as "cold as he is calculating". Durlock wields power over the Elements of Earth and Metal. As a god of the Dark Order, he represents treachery and deviousness. Through forbidden magic, he turned metal and stone into his personal warriors, the Iron Golems. Durlock is in love with the noble goddess, Aenna. Durlock is capable of spell-casting, and can heal his troops, or teleport them across the board, or destroy nearby enemies. His color is Green. * Iron Golem - Monstrous beasts made of metal and stone, they live only to serve Durlock. * Archdemon - Demon with horns which attacks with earthquakes and deadly claws. * Nightmare Adept - A powerful sorceress riding a green squid-like equine beast, the Nightmare Adept is the only other Dark Order character who can cast spells (besides Durlock). * Earth Elemental - A squid-like being of wood-and-stone, the Elemental is created by either Durlock or a Nightmare Adept's spell. * Djinn - A mythical spirit which serves Durlock, this gray-and green floating savage can attack with either earth magic, or pummel an enemy with objects hurled via telekinesis. * Spirit Armor - A giant suit of rusty armor animated by evil magic, this fierce warrior will attack its foes with its enormous axe. * Dark Earth Unicorn - a horse with armor plates instead of fur, a row of spikes in place of a mane, a scorpion-like tail, and a jagged tusk protruding from is lower jaw, the Dark Earth Unicorn can teleport over gaps in the board, and teleport away from enemies in battle, as well as summoning earthquakes upon enemies. * Earth Centabra - a half-demon, half-beast creature with spiky ibex-like horns, the centabra attacks with a battle axe and seismic-blasts. The Dark Chaos * Wind Demigoddess - Helamis is the goddess of Wind, and is as "merciless as her hurricanes". Helamis wields power over the Elements of Wind and Lightning. As a goddess of the Dark Chaos, she represents the cruelty and horrors of war. She released the demonic Cyclops from its underworld prison. She believes that she can lure Epothos to her side with her seductive charms. Helamis is capable of spell-casting, and can heal her troops, or teleport them across the board, or destroy nearby enemies. Helamis is the sister of Durlock. Her outfit is a living creature that wraps around her. Her color is Purple. * Cyclops - Monstrous one-eyed beasts, they live only to kill the enemies of Helamis. * Chaos Demon - Humanoid bat with horns which attack with lightning attacks and deadly claws. * Nightmare Adept - A powerful sorceress riding a purple squid-like equine beast, the Nightmare Adept is the only other Dark Chaos character who can cast spells (besides Helamis). * Wind Elemental - A squid-like being of wind, the Elemental is created by either Helamis or a Nightmare Adept's spell. * Djinn - A mythical spirit which serves Helamis, this purple-and black floating savage can attack with either lightning magic, or pummel an enemy with objects hurled via telekinesis. * Spirit Armor - A giant suit of dark armor animated by evil magic, this fierce warrior will attack its foes with his enormous axe. * Dark Wind Unicorn - a horse with purple armor instead of fur, a row of spikes in place of a mane, a scorpion-like tail, and a serrated tusk protruding from its lower jaw, the Dark Wind Unicorn can teleport over gaps in the board, and teleport away from enemies in battle, as well as summoning lighting bolts upon enemies. * Wind Centabra - a half-demon, half-beast creature with spiky ibex-like horns, the centabra attacks with a battle axe and lightning-blasts. Reception External links * Category:Video Games Category:Media